


Session with Cyrus

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: It's finally Andi's turn to have a psychology session with Cyrus over being territorial over her studio when her sister begins to use it.
Series: Future One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Session with Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one of these I came in with no plan, so please be honest as to whether or not this was good.

Cyrus thought he just going to enjoy a nice quiet day off with a book. But that idea was dashed when Andi pounded on his door.

Cyrus answered and saw it was her he gave a smile “Andi, come in, I just put coffee on, can you not bang the door though, you know how I fear practically everyda-”

Andi just gave him a death glare as she walked in.

“Andi, did Buffy teach you about death glares? Because you are starting to scare me.”

“Cyrus, is there any particular reason that Quinn has been in my studio for 5 straight hours painting D&D figures?”

Cyrus looked confused and then remembered “Oh yeah, at that party a few weeks ago we were playing Candyland with the kids and somehow the discussion turned into my D&D days back in college.”

Andi just gave him a stare.

“Is there a problem?”

“I think she may be addicted, apparently now she is starting a tabletop game club at Grant at got all her friends hooked.” Andi said with a sigh.

“Andi, addiction isn’t just enjoying a tabletop board game, as a mental health professional I believe in the destigma-” 

Andi stopped the rant “Right, sorry.” 

“Andi, I think it’s funny, I remember how you used to complain that Quinn had no interest in your studio, remember when she was like 3 and refused to even go in.”

“It’s just a lot harder now, with it being my career and not just a hobby, I think it’s made me even more territorial.” 

“Andi, I am going to have to start charging you if you keep coming to me every time you have interpersonal relationship problems. I learned that free sessions do not pay the bills, but I guess I can make an exception for one of my best friends. ”

Andi just laughed “Cyrus, why do you always need to use such big fancy words, you make me feel dumb.”

“Hey, I need to prove I didn’t give myself crippling student debt for nothing, and that I didn’t spend an unhealthy amount of nights crying into my textbooks.”

“Is that why you have your degrees hanging in the living room?” Andi pointed to above the fireplace.

“Once the kids are a bit older it’ll be more pictures of them.” 

“Cyrus, I think you have enough of them hanging around already.” Andi motioned to a wall that was all pictures of Rose and Alex.

“T.J hung those all up, do you really think I have the strength or coordination to hang a picture?”

“I would sort of hope so.”

“I still trip over my shoelaces most mornings, the amount of times T.J has had to tie my shoes right before I walked out the door is too embarrassing to admit, but he still asks me if things match so I guess it evens out.”

“You two are already an old married couple.”

“Andi, 30 is officially old according to most people.” 

“Don’t tell Cece, she still says, you’re the young one in this house to get me to do a lot of things.”

“Hey, I think Quinn gets away with calling her grandma sometimes, so you at least get that.” 

“She’s lucky, she got fun grandma Cece her whole life, I had to wait 13 years.”

Cyrus giggled as he passed Andi a mug, “Am I sensing some jealousy.”

Andi shook her head “Maybe all those years ago I may have been, felt like she was the do over, but once she was born I was fine, plus being a big sister is fun.”

“Do you need me to pencil you in for another session?”

“No, I’m good. I’m actually gonna head home, for some good old fashioned sister bonding. I guess it is art in a way.”

Cyrus smiled “This is why I’m so happy I have two kids, I think the good hair crew missed out due to all being only children. Well you have a sister now, but could you imagine having a sibling way back then.”

“The Mack family had enough emotional baggage without another person in the mix, but it certainly would have been interesting.” 

Andi headed for the door and drove home. She walked into the studio ready to talk to her sister. Just to find the whole Grant tabletop game club in her studio.

Quinn just gave a guilty look “I thought you said you were going to be gone all day.”

Andi just took a deep breath and then smiled “Don’t look guilty, it’s fine, but why couldn’t you have this at your house?”

“Mom and Dad are old now, you may have gotten cool mom and dad when you were a teen, but now let’s just say they can do some things that are pretty embarrassing.” 

Andi just smiled “Oh trust me, they were still embarrassing sometimes too, but I get it, you need space, and you can borrow Andi studio whenever you need it. I had many cry sessions here.” Andi looked and noticed the entire club, around 8 people all staring at her for that comment.

Andi saw the club was in pretty deep so she went inside. Cece was waiting for her.

  
“I need someone young to take out the garbage.”   
  
Andi just sighed and picked up the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey winged this one in the sense I didnt know what I was writing until I sat down, Usually I plan for a while but this one was sort of "Crap I havent wrote a fic in a minute." Life has been kicking my butt lately so I apologize that I haven't done one as quickly as I usually do. Also I got Pokemon Shield, not that that's relevant. IF I was really good at consistently updating mutli chapter fics I would make an AU but Im not so Im not getting ahead of myself. I lose motivation on those really easily so I aplogize for fans of my multi chapter fics. And i also apologize to my sister for not letting her win Just Dance when I was 14. I 5 starred American Girl by Bonnie Mckee and she only got one star and she was a little upset. Feel free to leave suggestions for what u want to see with this AU. I doubt Disney is ever gonna revive AM so I use this as my way of coping. Plus Im honestly not that into many other shows enough to write fics. Or the other shows I watch are even more dead than AM. Writing that hurt but I have to live in the truth at least somewhat. Daily reminder that disney hates the gays and Andi Mack was robbed and Seblos was done dirty in HSMTMTS and probs will be in season 2 as well so I'm not even getting my hopes up. Hopefully Love SImon the series is cute but disney is hardly invoved in that directly other than airing it on disney plus like how Diary of a Future President is produced by CBS. Okay done ranting sorry.


End file.
